101 Question Meme
by DaughterofOdin
Summary: Hailey answers many questions.


**101 Questions You Should Be Able to Answer About Your Character**

**(Must be in OC's POV)**

**Character: Hailey Mariah Dawne**

**Affiliation: ? I dunno…**

**Movie/Show: South Park**

**1. What is your full name? Do you have a nickname?**

"I'm Hailey Mariah Dawne~!" Hailey smiled "I'm not sure if I have a nickname but Hailey could count because it's part of my name." As she said this Hailey started thinking whether or not it made sense and decided it did.

**2. How old are you? When is your birthday?**

"I'm 16 and my birthday is January 6th!"

**3. Where were you born? Where do you live now? Are you patriotic?**

"I was born somewhere over the rainbow and live in Imaginationland!" Hailey was now nodding rapidly.

Sighing, Hoosp pinched the bridge of her nose and answered "She was born in Oregon and lives in the joyful town of South Park."

"I knew that!"

"Whatever you say…"

**4. Who are/were your parents? (Names, occupations, personalities, etc.)**

"Wellll~! My mom is called Mom but her actual name is Katie. Or something close too that. She's generally happy although when she's pissed it's best to stay away from her. My dad is called Dad and I'm pretty sure his name is George. In all truth he's an idiot. A fun idiot at that!"

**5. Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like?**

"I'm an only child however I have 3 cousins! Kayli, Relly, and little Izzy! Kayli is Kaylen and she seems like and asshole but she's awesome if she likes you! If she doesn't then you're screwed. Relly is Raquel and she's this shy nice person. Enough said. Little Izzy is the second oldest other than Raquel but he's considered little as he's the shortest! I don't know how he ended up as a midget. He's a Tammy stocker but he'll argue that. I can't really describe how odd he is." Once all of this was said, Hailey took a deep breath and looked around.

**6. What is your occupation?**

"I'm a cousin, daughter and annoyance! I take it as my duty to make sure the Mini Market stays low on Dr. Pepper. My actual job is to annoy Kayli!"

**7. How tall are you? How much do you weigh?**

"I'm about" she started thinking "5"10 and weigh like 120ish. I know. I'm skinny. I don't know why though." Hailey scratched the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly.

**8. What color is your hair? What color are your eyes?**

"My hair is electric blue, lime green and light brown. My eyes are murky and a mixture of blue and brown~!"

**9. What is your race?**

"I'm 100% Hailey!"

**10. To which social class do you belong?**

"I dunno. Middle or upper. I annoy people though so I think that puts me at middle."

**11. Do you consider yourself to be attractive? Do others?**

"I'm not sure about others but I consider myself to be a sexy as hell!"

**12. What is your style of dress?**

"I wear faded skinny jeans that have been ripped along with bright Vans and a plain, bright t-shirt."

**13. Do you have any scars? Tattoos? Birthmarks? Other unique physical features?**

"I have a scar on my right forearm! No tattoos and I have a birthmark on my left shoulder blade that looks like a duck getting high. Or something like that."

**14. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses?**

"No allergies. I'm a paranoid insomniac that has a Dr. Pepper obsession and is skinny as fuck. I'm a really fun person~!"

**15. Are you right- or left-handed?**

"RIGHTY!" Hailey started dancing and flexing her right arm.

**16. What does your voice sound like?**

"It's like… Sing songy and kinda high pitched but not really. I don't know. It's not like I ask myself how my voice sounds!"

**17. What kind of vocabulary do you use?**

"Normal… I think"

**18. List three quirks or other defining characteristics.**

"I'm an insomniac, pervert and can be jittery."

**19. How often do you bathe? Do you wear perfumes?**

"I shower every day and hate perfume~"

**20. What kind of facial expression do you commonly wear (dour glare, wry smile, etc)?**

"SMILE!"

**21. Do you use body language? How?**

"Yup~ depends on the time and place."

**22. Do you have a commonly used saying?**

"I dunno… WAIT! I got it. It shall be 'Fuck yes!" The brunette started fist pumping.

**23. What is your earliest memory?**

"I remember biting a chunk of skin out of this dudes head when I was 4. He had to get multiple stitches."

**24. How much schooling have you had? Did you enjoy it?**

"I've been in school since I was about 5 I think. I don't mind it but it's boring as hell!"

**25. Where did you learn most of your knowledge and skill?**

"IMAGINATIONLAND! And school too. Can't forget TV."

**26. How would you describe your childhood in general?**

"Fun times~"

**27. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?**

"A soda taster…"

**28. When and with whom was your first kiss?**

"It was with Tweek when I was 12. He's a surprisingly good kisser!"

**29. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?**

"I still have my V card~!"

**30. Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? Does that affect you?**

"Nope and nope~"

**31. What do you consider the most important event of your life so far?**

"Drinking a gallon of Dr. Pepper in a minute."

**32. What do you consider your greatest achievement?**

"Look right above."

**33. What is your greatest regret?**

"Look at 31. I was sick for two days! Nah, probably hitting this dude with a bat a giving him a concussion."

**34. What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing ever to happen to you?**

"There have been to many to count. Just recently I thought I saw someone I knew and hugged them in the middle of a store~"

**35. Do you have any secrets? If so, what are they?**

"It's not a secret if I tell you~!"

**36. What is the most evil thing you have ever done?**

"I don't know."

**37. When was the time you were the most frightened?**

"When I almost swallowed a spider." A look of disgust crawled onto Hailey's face as she said this.

**38. Have you ever traveled outside of your country? If so, to where?**

"Yep to Canada. They have yummy syrup!"

**39. What is your alignment?**

"Wait, what?"

**40. Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic?**

"OPTIMISTIC!"

**41. Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?**

"Not really."

**42. Do you believe in an afterlife?**

"I believe in Hell because I've been there with Damien."

**43. What is your greatest fear?**

"Didn't I already answer this?"

**44. What makes you angry? Sad? Happy? Why?**

"Many things!"

**45. Do you think people are basically good or basically evil?**

"It depends on the person."

**46. What are your views on politics?**

"Eh, just a ton of shit heads who have nothing better to do." She shrugged and sighed.

**47. What are your views on gambling, lying, theft, and killing?**

"Gambling can be fun at times. Just saying. As long as you know you're winning and it isn't bad. Lying can save your ass, theft can be bad at times and killing depends on the person. Well, only if the person is the most evil person or just evil in general. Of course, you don't wan to just kill him, you need a reason."

**48. How far will you go to defend your beliefs?**

"I don't really care what people think. It's there opinion. I am stubborn though so I'll argue~"

**49. How much do you value money?**

"Quite a bit actually."

**50. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do?**

"Kill, rape, and murder loved ones or people they don't know. The list goes on and on."

**51. Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good?**

"Give me an example then I'll answer~!"

**52. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?**

"Kinda. A little bit."

**53. Are you superstitious?**

"YESH!"

**54. How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others?**

"It depends on the person."

**55. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?**

"Very honest."

**56. Do you have any biases or prejudices?**

"I'm biased towards the people I like."

**57. Who is the most important person in your life, and why?**

"KAYLI!"

**58. Who is the person you respect the most? Despise the most? Why?**

"I respect a few people and I hate a couple."

**59. Do you have a significant other? Who? Why?**

"THOMAS!" As she said this Hoosp, using her magic author powers, made a small and worried looking boy pop into the room.

"Why am I SHIT here?"

Hoosp nodded slightly and asked, "Does it matter?"

**60. Do you have a lot of friends? Who is your best friend?**

"I do I think. Thomas and Tweek are my besties." Hailey smiled over at Thomas who still seemed to be freaked out.

**61. How do you relate to members of the same race? Class? Sex?**

"Pretty well."

**62. How do you relate to members of a different race? Class? Sex?**

"Same as above. Hey, Thomas, talk will you?"

"Um… H-, fu-FUCK, hi?"

**63. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened.**

"With Thomas~ I don't know how really."

"Lo-love you too Ha-Hailey." A warm smile coated Thomas' face.

**64. What do you look for in a potential lover?**

"Look above~!"

**65. How close are you to your family?**

"Fairly close."

**66. Do you want a marriage, family, and/or children?**

"Yup~! Just not children."

**67. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict?**

"Argue." Hailey giggled slightly.

"I have to- SHIT- go, alright?" Thomas glanced up.

"Bye bye~" Waving, she watched as Thomas was poofed out of the room.

**68. Are you a listener or a talker?**

"Talker. I hate being quiet."

**69. How long does it usually take for you to trust others?**

"Not too long."

**70. Do you hold grudges?**

"Yep, sadly enough."

**71. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations?**

"I don't think so."

**72. Do you like interacting with large groups of people?**

"YESH! People can be fun~!"

**73. How well do you express yourself?**

"Fairly well~"

**74. How quickly do you judge others?**

"Not too quickly because judging is bad, mmkay."

**75. Do you care what others think of you?**

"Not really."

**76. Do you have any enemies? How or why are they your enemy?**

"Cartman. He insists on calling me an anorexic fag!"

**77. What is your favorite pastime? Color? Food? Possession?**

"Pastime is annoying Kayli. Color is anything neon. Food is Dr. Pepper and possession is my room."

**78. What are your preferences in arts and/or entertainment?**

"TV?"

**79. Do you smoke, drink, go whoring, or use drugs? Why or why not?**

"No, no, maybe and no."

**80. How do you spend a typical Saturday night?**

"Playing X Box or at Thomas' house."

**81. What is your most cherished fantasy?**

"Too many to say."

**82. How long is your attention span?**

"Pretty short depending on the situation~!"

**83. Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?**

"Yes and I'm amused by the pain of others and a couple other things."

**84. Is there anything that shocks or offends you? If so, what?**

"Many things."

**85. How do you deal with stress?**

"I don't know!"

**86. How much athletic ability do you have? Artistic?**

"I'm horrible at art but pretty good athletically."

**87. Do you like animals? Do you like children?**

"I like animals and some children annoy me."

**88. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan?**

"SPONTANEOUS BITCHES!"

**89. Do you have a pet? If so, what is his/her name? Species? Fur color? Etc…**

"I had cat but Kayli killed it."

**90. What is your greatest strength as a person? Weakness?**

"I don't know…"

**91. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?**

"I WANNA HAVE SUPAH POWAHS!"

**92. Are you generally introverted or extroverted?**

"Extroverted~!"

**93. Do you like yourself?**

"A lot!"

**94. Do you have a daily routine? How do you feel if your day is interrupted?**

"Nope and I wouldn't care."

**95. What goal do you most want to accomplish in the next six months? Your lifetime?**

"In the next six months I need to beat my record for most Dr. Pepper drank. My lifetime I have no idea."

**96. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 10 years? 20 years?**

"5 years I'll be finishing college. 10 years I'll be married. 20 years and I'll be 36 and old!"

**97. If you could choose, how would you want to die?**

"I want to be drinking Dr. Pepper asleep."

**98. What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?**

"My amazingly good looks and funnehness!"

**99. What three words would you use to best describe your personality?**

"Awesome, sexy, hyper."

**100. What three words would others probably use to describe you?**

"Annoying, annoying and sweet."

**101. Why are you risking your life to adventure?**

"Life is not something to be wasted. If you waste it then you're dead and have had nothing to live for~!"

XxXx

So, there's the meme. I finally finished! YAYNESS! I'm really happy. Review and let me know what you think~


End file.
